Bản mẫu:Char box
}} |-class }="hiddenStructure" |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top;"| Japanese VA: |style="font-size:0.83em; vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;" | } |- } |- } |- } |- } |- } |} This is a infobox that could be used for characters. =Hướng dẫn= Những thứ cơ bản The basic code to bring it up is this. Parameters You can create a simple info box by doing something like this. Advanced In the infobox coding, there are several extra values within in. This is to take into account several things that maybe unique to a certain character. Color In the empty spaces above the name, you can insert color codes here. This is to show which group the character currently belongs to. To make it just do this. Epithet In the empty space called epithet, you can insert the special epithet template into here. This is here because some characters may have more than one name and some may just have one. To make it just do something like this with the code. | jva=sample jva| }} English VA In the empty space called eva, you can insert the special english voice template into here. This is here because some characters may have a English voice actor and some may not have. To make it just do something like this with the code. | }} In light of the situation of there being two english dubbing companies, 4kids and Funimation, one can use this alternative voice template to differentiate the voice actors. To make it just simply replace with . One can thus do something like this. | }} }| }} |} Extra1 and Extra2 These values here are for categories that might be unique to certain characters only such as height and birthdays. Here is an example of they can used. | }} Here only one extra value is being used however you can make various combinations by using the second extra value with another existing template. You can do it like this. | extra2= | }} If a certain template containing the values for the character doesn't exist, you can create one. Here is the basic structure. - style="vertical-align: top;" |'Category Name:' |style="padding-right: 1em;" | } |- This is for one category. If you want two do something like this. - style="vertical-align: top;" |'Category Name:' |style="padding-right: 1em;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Category Name:' |style="padding-right: 1em;" | } |- If you want more, just copy the structure of the last four lines and paste in sequence. Continue doing so until you have the number of categories you want for the template. List of extra templates *Template:Char box age: Template containing age value. *Template:Char box agenbirth: Template containing age and birthday values. *Template:Char box agenbirthght: Template containing age, birthday, and height values. *Template:Char box agehght: Template containing age and height values. *Template:Char box birth: Template containing birthday value. *Template:Char box douriki: Template containing douriki value for CP9. *Template:Char box dourikey: Template containing douriki and key values for CP9. *Template:Char box real name: Template containing the real name value for some characters. Bounty In the empty space called bounty, you can insert the special bounty template into here. This is here because some characters, such as pirates, may have a bounty and some may not have. To make it just do something like this with the code. | }} Devil Fruit In the empty space called devil fruit, you can insert the special Devil Fruit template into here. This is here because some characters may have eaten and some may not have. To make it just do something like this with the code. | }} You can even put the color codes to make it match the colors above by doing this. | }} Char box